iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ny Sar
Ny Sar is a ruined city in Essos at the confluence of the Rhoyne and the Noyne rivers. It is currently ruled over by Norvos, with Norvoshi galleys passing through the ruins regularly to search for pirate activity. Layout All that remains of the city is that of Nymeria's Palace, carved from pink and green-stained marble. Several of the towers and domes have collapsed into the Noyne, but several archways still stretch over the river. Recent History The Scouring of Ny Sar was a short skirmish that took place in the ruined city of Ny Sar, on the river Noyne. Prelude In 268AC during a routine survey of the ruined city of Ny Sar, Captain Viggo Vortyris spotted the remains of a scuttled merchant cog, shattered amongst the ruins of the Rhoynish city. Noting that it appeared the ship had been split in two by a great force striking the middle of the vessel, he sent out his men on a series of scouting parties into the seemingly abandoned city, hoping to find the source. When one of the groups failed to return, Viggo himself led a party in the direction of their last location, before finding himself, too, set upon by a band of vagabonds and privateers that had started to establish a presence at Ny Sar. Fleeing to his vessel, Flame of the West, Viggo was crushed by a rock dropped from one of the many archways that bridged the river Noyne as it passed through the ruins, and his ship torn asunder by the force. Hearing of the loss of the scouting party, both Norvoshi and Qohorik military vessels were sent to the manage the threat. The Black Goat Led by a Qohorik admiral named Izembaro Betharios, the combined Norvoshi and Qohorik fleet approached sailed for Ny Sar. When they arrived, they encountered a scene much like the one that Viggo Vortyris had come upon, with the remains of the Flame of the West clearly visible beneath the great arches. As Betharios sailed beneath the arch, a loud groan echoed out over the ruins of Ny Sar. Another great boulder was dropped from the archway, and only by Betharios’ quick action was the ship, The Black Goat, able to avoid the same fate as Vortyris. Putting ashore, the Norvoshi and Qohoriks led an expeditionary force into the ruins. The ruins seemed eerily silent and still as the party moved through them, and it wasn’t until the group had been searching the ruins for an hour was the trap sprung. The bandits and vagabonds appeared as if from nowhere and began slaughtering the Essosi. Rallying his men, Betharios attempted to retreat, but was quickly surrounded. It was then that the bandit leader came forward. Wearing a mask depicting an Asshai shadow demon, the man identified himself only as The Stone Man. The Stone Man demanded that Betharios send messengers back to Norvos and Qohor, so that the cities might pay a ransom for the return of their ships and soldiers. Betharios obliged, and the messengers were dispatched. Norvos resigned itself to pay the ransom to the bandits, but Qohor had other ideas. The Scouring A Qohorik emissary was dispatched to Vaes Dothrak, where they were able to purchase the services of Khal Viqallo in exchange for 100 virgin girls for the khalasar. Khal Viqallo, accepting the tribute, began marching his khalasar towards Ny Sar. It was dawn when the bandits awoke to the screams and war cries of the Dothraki. Even in the ruined city, the screamers swept through the bandits with little trouble. The Dothraki took with them all of the stolen goods that the bandits had acquired as “additional payment” and left the Qohorik and Norvoshi to return to their cities. Category:Norvos Category:Essos Category:Ruins Category:City